takumi the otokonohito kiraa
by Tootziepug
Summary: a story with a guy who has a curse, and kills people but does not want to, and about a girl who anything but shy! how are they connected? this story has things in it from other animes but i did not copy, i changed them up a bit! please review
1. tell us a story!

wproSelectionStartwproSelectionEndThis has nothing to do with any of those titles this is just something I made up I hope you enjoy this is my first story I've added to this website… its not my first story ever I have written a lot of stories this is just one of them, that it is! Oh and in this story it is sometimes in the past and sometimes in the present when it does this -past- it means its in the past and when it says -present- its in present times so basically the -things mean what time it is or where the story takes place, that it does

-present-

"But Miss Sakura, can't we hear the story one last time before you leave!" complained one of the three squirmy kids "oh all right, if you promise to go right to sleep afterwards I got a long trip ahead of me to tomorrow!"

"Yay!" all 3 children screamed at once and hoped into there beds. Sakura walked over a knelt by the youngest Childs side as she did she asked "so what story did you want to hear?"

"The one with the monkey!" said the oldest (who was 5) as she scratched her head and sides making monkey noises.

"NO! No! No! The one with the vampire" said the middle child (who was 3) as her reached over and was about to bite the eldest.

"If you bite her I'm not going to tell you any stories" Sakura said strictly the three year old sat down immediately and put on a pouwty face "fine!" he said

"What about the story you never finished?" said the youngest very quietly. Every one stared at her for a while until Sakura said "and what story would that be?" the little girl looked down as if she was thinking then she looked up with a smile "the one with the guy named Kaito Takumi or Takumi the Satsujinsha Hitobito, the guy who wrapped his head up in this white cloth so no one knew who he was." She said then paused for a minute to look at all the kids who were so focused on what she had to say " and he carries around 2 swords instead of one!" she began " and the legend has it.."

"Ok I know what story you are talking about now" Sakura said calmly with a smile. She looked at the thee children who were eagerly waiting for a story.

"this is a long story that it is, now try not to fall asleep in the middle of it ok?" the three children nodded she could see the excitement in there eyes " ok here it goes" Sakura said

"Yay!" said the three children

"Once upon a time….."


	2. past

here is what's going on in the beginning sakura is just telling the kids a story about her past so don't get the 2 sakura's mixed up they are the same person except on is from present time and one is from the past... confusing I know. (You will read about her in chapter 3) oh and sorry for the slightly boring beginning thank you for reading farther! i promise it will keep getting exciting! (Oh and Kaito and Takumi are the same person)

past

"This is it? I came all the way from Europe to Japan for this?" said a tall dark looking guy who looked troubled. "You are so scrawny some people could miss take you for a women!"

"Are you going to keep complaining about how I look or are you going to fight!" Said Kaito takumi as he put his hand on his blade handle at his side.

"Even you voice sounds girly HA! I will be surprised if you can get one swing at me! Now, draw your blade, I want to see that scrap metal you got there!" said the foolish man with a bit of a smile. By now it was pouring rain. It was a dark cloudy night and it was pouring so hard standing outside for less than 2 minutes you would be soaked. Takumi drawed his blade out which still shined even after being stained with so much human blood. The bade was sharp but short it was about half the size of a normal sword.

"If you think you're going to beat me with that… THINK AGAIN!!" the man said laughing "since today will be your last day to live I'd thought you'd tell me a little bit about your self! Like for example your name, age, why you wear that stupid bandage around your face all the time!" (The only features on Takumi's face that you could see were his eyes and his mouth the rest was covered with a white cream colored bandage) Takumi just smiled and lifted his sword. "The only thing I am going to tell dirt like you is the time you are going to die!" Takumi said with out any change of facial expression. "Maybe, if your lucky, I will tell you .BUT only when you dead, so technically you will never know" Takumi laughed.

"Oh?" said the man who had already pulled out his blade which also shined (but not as brightly) "And when is that?" before the man could finish his sentence Takumi pulled out another short blade. The man looked wide eyed at the man who stood before him._ How can I dodge both swords at once? _The man thought _since they are both short it makes them faster than your average sword! Sure, dodging one is no problem for me, but two?_

"your death will be…" Takumi paused and looked up at the pathetic man who was still deep in thought (so he was not paying attention to anything that Takumi was saying) "NOW!" Takumi screamed as he jumped up in the air and put both of his weapons together. He caught the man off guard so he did not have time to react (the man) or to defend himself. Takumi pushed his weapon of death full force with out holding back and slicked the man in 2. The man though already dead looked shocked. He fell to his knees, then fell to the ground splitting apart (obviously there was a lot of blood) a huge poodle of blood formed around the dead mans body. Takumi cleaned the blood from his blades then put them both away. He knelt down to the 2 pieced man and said "may name is Kaito Takumi, I am 15 years old. I don't really like people knowing who I am so I wear this bandage around my face." Takumi paused and closed his eyes and sighed "I told you I knew when you were going to die; you should have lisoned, oh well" Takumi stood up and started to walk away "I got to go know , I have some business to take care of" he kept walking and never looked back not even once.


	3. the next day

sorry for the very short chapter

the next day (still in the past)

"Oh hi Sakura your home late" said Yuto looking worried.

"I had to work late…..sorry" said Sakura with little emotion

"You know you should not worry me so much" Yuto said setting down the cup of tea he was drinking. "Its just I heard that the killer killed someone else last night… and since you didn't come home I figured…" he trailed off. He looked up at her with his worried filled eyes.

"Yes I heard about that….. he split that guy in two in the woods because he was…" she paused " because he was in the way! It was HIS fault FOR GETTING in the WAY!" she screamed getting very frustrated.

"w-what do you mean? Why are you yelling?" Yuto said now even more worried.

"Oh I-I was yelling? I'm so sorry I did not mean to yell, I guess I'm just tired…"Sakura said.

"Well just don't worry me so much" Yuto said smiling and putting his hands behind his head (kinda like Naruto does hehe)

"Thank you for worrying about me brother" said Sakura with another smile.

"Go to bed now" said Sakura's brother (Yuto incase you did not know)

"ok!" said Sakura as she skipped off to bed. _I wish she did not worry me so…_thought yuto _I am her big brother and I am in charge… I wish mom and dad were shill here then we would not have to work so hard… oh dad… _just thinking about yuto parents made him upset, mad, confused he did not know which. He walked of to his room to think.


End file.
